<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Night by Miscellaneous_Obsession</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412048">Date Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession'>Miscellaneous_Obsession</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovestruck Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sweet Enchantments (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Prompt: MC takes Liora for a date in the human world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liora Skyheart/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovestruck Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day. The day when MC was taking Liora on a date to the human world. After much deliberation, MC decided on taking the older woman to a carnival, packed full of questionably safe rides which were accompanied by the classic, greasy junk food ready for consumption. As the two reached the entrance, Liora’s face was full of wonder, never had she seen such a joyful environment. Couples strolled around arm in arm, much like they were, children ran around with beaming smiles on their faces, and even their parents seemed vaguely amused by their antics.  </p><p>As the sun set on their outing, the multicoloured lights strung up between stalls illuminated the roughly marked out paths. Together the two sat on one of the many benches spread across the fairgrounds. Between them was a flimsy paper plate holding a delicious funnel cake, a new delicacy that MC insisted Liora try. At first, she had been sceptical of the so-called fried cake, though after a bit of encouragement she took a bite. Liora’s face lit up, pleasantly surprised by the balance of flavours, the cinnamon complementing the sweetness of the sugar perfectly. </p><p>At that moment, MC was in awe. The most gorgeous woman in the world had chosen her, and here she was cosied up to her with an adorable look of delight on her face. Furthermore, MC couldn’t help but crack a smile as she noticed a patch of powdered sugar that had mysteriously ended up on Liora’s cheek. More specifically, right beside the corner of her lips. Without thinking, the brunette leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to that very spot. As she pulled away, she licked her lips, removing the sweet substance instantly. </p><p>When her eyes met Liora’s again, the older woman looked stunned; a violent blush had taken over her cheeks, making her look all the more beautiful. After a moment she regained her composure, skilfully scooping up a mouthful of cake onto the fork once more. Wordlessly she offered the portion to MC, who happily closed her lips around the fork. As soon as the morsel had been swallowed, Liora threw caution to the wind just as her girlfriend had. She planted a kiss directly on MC’s lips, savouring the flavour of the cake they had shared. </p><p>When the two finally separated, neither spoke, opting to maintain the minimal distance between them. MC’s head rested delicately on Liora’s shoulder, joining their hands together in her lap as she got comfortable. Once settled, Liora allowed her own head to rest on MC’s, appreciating the moment of peace held between the two of them. They remained like that for quite some time, neither paying any attention to the other people still bustling around them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>